Licking Flames: continued
by SweetartNinja
Summary: "Music is not what I do it's who I am." Rated M for later chapters. Rivalry bands! Gratsu. don't like, don't read. Hope you enjoy and have a lovely day
1. Please Read!

**PLEASE READ!** Ello! I was trying to type up chapters 1-4 that insideimasadrainbow created, but I can't. Let me restate that _I won't_. I won't retype all that because it was to much. And if you think for one second I didn't try. I did. I tried to type chapters 1 and 2 and only got half way done with 2 when I decided not to type it. I am telling all of you if you want to read this story go to insideimasadrainbow's profile and read the beginning. I hate to do that to you, but I am not typing all that. My fingers hurt right now typing this to you.

But that's not the only reason I'm typing this right now. I am giving the credit to insideimasadrainbow so if you want to read this go ahead and head over to her profile then come back here! I'm not saying my contiuation of this story is going to be the best, but whatever.

Also if you're not new to _Licking Flames_ and you're an old fan you're probs going to be disappointed with my writing style or some other reason just warning you.

And finally have a lovely day~


	2. Chapter 5

**3 years later (Twins are now 12)**

The twins hair grew about 4 inches, Natsu's becoming more spiky. Zeref fortunately gained his father's gene in height, leaving Natsu to be exceptionally...short like his mother. Natsu is up to Zeref's nose.

"Natsu, where are you?" Zeref yells.

"You do realize if he told you where he was there would be no point in the game right," Rogue says sitting criss-crossed under a tree at the neighborhood park.

"Hey! I caught you so, hah!" Zeref says smiling confidently.

"Yet you can't catch, Natsu," Rogue snickers.

"I'm working on it," Zeref says puffing his cheeks out angrily.

Zeref stomps away from Rogue and starts looking for his pink-haired twin again. He walked towards the bushes near the road, the place Natsu knows he hates. Zeref knew he was hiding there, but there could be spiders there. Zeref creeps up on the bushes slowly then he quickly moves the bushes out the way. Natsu isn't there.

Zeref feels something tap his shoulder. He turns around to see pink. He jumps back, but he ends up tripping on the bush behind him. The pink thing tries to grab him, but ends end going down with him. They tumble down to the road. Zeref looks up from his place on the road the pink thing on top of him being Natsu. "Natsu! Zeref!" They hear Rogue's voice from behind them. Natsu gets off Zeref and looks to the left of them. A truck is heading for them. Natsu yells for his brother, but Zeref is already up and yanking on his arm. "Natsu get up!" his brother screams at him.

Natsu began to think _"What would happen if he just stayed where he was? Would Dad hurt him anymore?"_

Natsu felt something stronger yank him up as the truck whizzed passed him from his place on the sidewalk next to the bush.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Natsu didn't hear the rough voice that belonged to Rogue's older brother.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" Zeref asks noticing Natsu's silence. Natsu just stared at where he was a second ago. In the middle of the road, that's where he was. He blankly stared. " _What would have happened if he stayed there?"_ Natsu wanted to now.

"What you scared of the streets pinky? Do you need your mama to come get you?" What Zeref never understood was why he couldn't hear them, but he could hear Zancrow. Natsu gets up slowly, and walks up to Zancrow with a blank expression on his face. The older boy smiles, "Aw is the poor baby going to c-" Natsu punches Zancrow square in the mouth. The blond steps back from shock, but quickly retaliates with a punch in the gut. The pinkette holds his stomach. Zeref, Rogue, and Gajeel run up to the scene. Natsu kicks the teen in _that_ area. Zancrow falls to the ground, but shakily gets back up. He picks Natsu up by the shirt. "Put him down Zancrow!" Gajeel yells from a few feet away. Them being in the same grade Zancrow knew full well what Gajeel was capable of.

Zancrow sets Natsu down. "You do realize he started it," Zancrow smiles nervously. "I don't care who started it I'm ending it," Gajeel sneers. "Tch whatever," Zancrow sneers back throwing Natsu on the ground. Zeref walks up to Natsu, "Are you okay?," Zeref recieves a nod, "You shouldn't be so reckless."

"We should get home," Natsu whispers. Zeref checks his watch and then sighs, "You're right."

"Sorry guys we got to go," Zeref says as he helps his younger twin up. Rogue walks up and hugs the two, "See you tomorrow at school." He walks back to Gajeel as they head back to the fort they made earlier that day.

"I'm glad we live close to park then we wouldn't be able to go," Zeref smiles down at Natsu. The boy replies with,"The old man would let us go anywhere. He doesn't care." Natsu puts his hands in his pocket. Zeref stays silent, and so does Natsu for the rest of the way.

A few minutes pass and they make it to their destination. Natsu looks up at the door, and he starts to hum to himself. "You do that on purpose," Zeref looks down at Natsu with an annoyed look. "I should be allowed to sing whenever I want to," Natsu continues to hum. Zeref sighs and opens the door nervously.

Natsu walks in behind Zeref still humming the tune of one of their mother's songs. Natsu went to the kitchen and started making sandwhiches for his brother and himself. Zeref walked to his and Natsu's room. Zeref checks his clock once more _it's 2:48 p.m.. Dad will be back at 3_ he thought to himself.

Zeref opens the door to the room and walks over to the small coffee table Natsu bought, so they didn't have to eat with their dad.

Natsu walks in with one plate with eight mini sandwhiches on it. "Eat up," he says with a smile as he sets the plate down on the coffee table.  
They eat the sandwhiches quickly. Natsu continues to hum the soft tune of the lullaby they miss so much. Zeref then says, "Stop humming it's 3 o' clock." "So?" Natsu says clealy agitated. "Dad's going to be home soon," Zeref says with the same agitation. "I don't care," Natsu hums louder, and as if on que they hear a car pull up on the driveway.

* * *

13 year old Gray walked with his cousin Loke clearly annoyed. "What's up with you?" Loke asks. "This doesn't bother you?" Gray points behind them where a group of girls follows them. Loke shrugs, "Not really." "Well it's bothering me," Gray says agitated. Loke snickers, "Then tell 'em to go home; I'm sure they'll leave this time."

 _\- flashback-_  
 _"Will all of you please go home," Gray says with a smile or at least he was trying to smile it looked more like a grimace._

 _The girls screamed. "He's talking to us!" one said. "I can't believe it!" another said._

 _They didn't leave either they stayed, but now they were hugging Gray's arms some going to Loke._

 _-flashback ends-_

Gray sighed "Why can't you make them go away?" "Aw but I like this group," Loke says pouting. "I wouldn't care if one of them was your girlfriend now make them leave," Gray growls. "Whatever," Loke turns around to face the girls and starts walking backwards, "Can you lovely ladies leave me and my friend please." He finishes with a wink. The girls all leave some saying "Yes, your highness." which gave Gray chills.

"How did _that_ make them go away," the dark-haired boy asks. "You got to know how to woo a lady," Loke says winking again, "plus you have to actually talk more, and they be shocked when you talk." "Ugh whatever," Gray says agitated again, "Kids shouldn't be acting like this anyway it's ridiculous."

* * *

Gajeel and Rogue walk home to Metalicana's house.

"This is stupid," Gajeel says annoyed. "We've lived there for almost three years and you still complain," Rogue says shaking his head and smiling. Rogue got nothing, but a tch in reply from his older brother.

* * *

 **(The Next Day at School)**

"Natsu, what happened?" Rogue asks worried. "What are you talking about?" Natsu says confused. "Don't act stupid, pinky," Gajeel says. Zeref just stared at the ground next to his twin. "I honestly don't know what you're talking about," Natsu says oblivious of there concern for the big purple and blue bruise that was on his left cheek. Rogue pokes at it hard. "Ow!" Natsu grabs his cheek, "What was that for?!" "What happened?" Rogue says more stern this time. "Oh," Natsu says understanding now, "I fell down the stairs." Zeref stares at his twin with slight shock. _"How could he lie to his friends so easily?"_ he thought to himself. "Don't be so clumsy," Gajeel says with slight worry that everyone but Natsu caught. The bell ring, and Gajeel hits Natsu in the arm lightly before going inside the school.

* * *

 **Ello! So I finally got chapter five done (counting the 4 insideimasadrainbow did). I honestly don't know if I'm happy with how it went. Let me know what you guys think.**

 **And finally have a lovely day~**


	3. Chapter 6

**Hey I'm just letting you all know I have no idea how other schools work, I'll be using the function of my Middle School. Natsu and Zeref are almost 3/4 or 75% done with the school year for anyone who was wondering.**

* * *

They all walked in the school. Gajeel goes right, and the rest of them go left for their 1st class. Zeref and Natsu stop at their class and tell Rogue goodbye. "We'll see you in third period, okay?" Rogue says with a smile. "'Kay," Natsu and Zeref say in unison. They walk into the class; the teacher sitting at her desk with a book. Her smiling face welcomes them in. Natsu and Zeref take their seats in the back of the class.

Social studies was easy for the two of them especially with Ms. Strauss. Natsu sat right next to the window in the corner and Zeref sat right next to him. "Okay class now where did we leave off?" a red-head immediately responds to Ms. Strauss's question saying, "Pg. 102 on the second paragraph." "Thank you, Erza," Ms. Strauss says. They all get out our textbooks and start reading. "For the rest of the class please read pages 102 to 105, and when you're done read your library books," Ms. Strauss smiles. This is basically what they do everyday in her class mostly cause she doesn't want to do anything unless it's Friday then they take a test.

-55 MIN. later-

Natsu and Zeref leave the class and look at eachother. This is where they part. "See ya' in third period!" Natsu calls over his shoulder as he walks away.

Natsu makes his way around the corner to his next class. Natsu had Coach Elfman this period. Sometimes he really got on his nerve with his talk about being a man all the time. "What's up, pinky." Natsu hears a voice just as an arm snake around his shoulder. Natsu looks to left of him, and there is Zancrow...great.

"What do you want?" Natsu says trying to back away. Zancrow grabs Natsu's shoulder and slams him against the wall. Zancrow now has both of Natsu's hands in one hand. "Where'd you get that?" Zancrow laughs poking the bruise on his cheek with his right arm. Natsu winced. "None of your business," Natsu shot back. Zancrow eyed him. "Is that so?" he says punching Natsu in the gut with his free arm. Natsu gasps. "Feel like telling me now?" "Bastard," Natsu breathes out.

"I guess not," Zancrow says punching him twice this time, "Everytime you don't tell me I'll double the amount of punches. So how 'bout you tell me now." "Why do you wanna know anyway?" Natsu says gasping for air. "I'll take that as a no," Zancrow punches him four times this time harder than the rest he must be annoyed. Natsu starts to have a coughing fit the bitter tatse of metal in his mouth all to familar to him.

"I fell down the stairs..." Natsu whispers. "Don't lie to me," Zancrow snickers. "I'm n-" Natsu was cut off by Zancrow punching him eight times. Zancrow lets go of him causing Natsu to fall to the ground coughing up blood. Natsu holds onto his stomach, "Damn you." "You could've just told me then this wouldn't have happened," Zancrow laughs then he looks at his watch, "Looks like you're 25 minutes late." Natsu grabs his bag slowly. He tries getting up, but slumps back down to the ground.

Natsu uses the wall for support and gets up. " _You'd think I'd be used to this_..." he thinks to himself. Zancrow laughs and starts to walk away probably going to smoke like he usually did in the school's shed with his friends. Natsu walked to the bathroom one arm holding his stomach and the other holding on to the wall. When he finally gets there, he looks up and sees two guys talking with bathroom passes around there wrist ( **students in my school sometimes where the string on the bathroom pass around there wrist** ). They look at him; Natsu expects them to ignore him, getting caught of guard when they came up to him. "Hey, man what happened to you?" a raven asks, he had eyes to match his hair. Natsu would have replyed with I'm fine, but he wasn't in the mood to talk right now.

He walks right passed them not saying a word. Natsu then looks at himself in the mirror. He looked bad. His uniform was ripped a little. From what? He didn't know. His cheek looked irritated from being constanly poked at. His mouth was still flooded with blood, but he didn't want to spit it out because the boys from before were still standing there. He gently patted his cheek, and then he felt sick making him want to get rid of the metallic taste in his mouth. He hunches over the sink, and let's the blood pool over his mouth causing him to choke and cough. The boy next to the raven came to his aid and started patting his tried to push the boy away from him, but was getting weak and so were his legs.

After all the blood came from his mouth, he now had both boys trying to support him which was quite easy considering he was a little more than underwieght. "I'm fine," Natsu choked. Natsu tried standing up straight, but fell back almost hitting the sink. The raven had caught him before he hit it. The raven then began to try and pick the pinkette up which caught him off gaurd causing him to struggle to get away from the raven. "Please, stop. I told you I'm okay I-I need to get to class," Natsu said quietly. The other boy with glasses and ginger hair spoke up, "Not in this condition, we're taking you to the nurse whether you like it or not." "Yeah with these kind of injuries the nurse will probably have to call your parents," the raven agreed. That got Natsu more riled up, "No! That isn't necessary! I'll be fine...I've had worse." He whispered the last part, but both boys heard it. "That doesn't matter," the raven says putting Natsu over his shoulder ignoring his protests, "You're hurt, so we're taking you to the nurse."

Natsu constantly yelled at the two boys, who revealed themselves as Loke and Gray, until they got to the 5th grade building. "You know you're surprising light for a fifth grader," Gray, the raven, says trying to make small talk. "I'm in sixth grade..." Natsu says shyly, no longer the loud boy before. "Really?!" Loke says surprised, "I'm surprised even considering your height you're a very unheathly weight." "How would you know?" Gray asks raising a skeptical eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?" Loke says dramatically. "Well considering that you aren't the one carrying him, how do you know?" Gray says calmly. "Well I-," Loke pauses, "good point." Loke seemed gloomy now. "Although you are very light, pinky," Gray says with slight concern. "I just-" Natsu stops and thinks of what he was going say. He gives most of his food to Zeref without him noticing, and his dad never really fed them.

"Oh!" Loke says, "We pasted up the infirmary!" Loke walks backwards about five steps, and stops at the door with the sign nurse on it. "How did they miss that?" Natsu thought to himself. Loke knocks on the door.

A pink-haired woman with green eyes known as Porlyusica opens the door obviously agitated. "What do you need?" she looks over at Gray and sees Natsu over his shoulder and sighs, "Come in." Gray and Loke walk in; Gray sets Natsu on one of three beds. Porlyusica looks at Natsu and pushes Gray out the way. She pokes at Natsu's cheek making him slap her hand away, "Look lady I don't even know why I'm here. These two just felt the need to bring me here." Porlyusica grabs Natsu's shoulders, earning a wince from him, and slams him against the bed. "Ow! What was that for?!" "Lay still," Porlyusica says plainly. Natsu obeys her.

Gray and Loke watched them. Then the woman walked up to them, and said, "What happened?" Gray and Loke explain while Natsu is lost in his thoughts.

 _What would his dad do when he picked him up? Of course he wouldn't beat him right then and there...there would be witnesses. He'd take him home, bring out the thing that he only brings out when Zeref isn't around, beat him, throw him, and then put him in his room._

Porlyusica walks toward him, snapping him out of his daze. "This bruise..." she says grabbing Natsu's face and facing his cheek twoards her. "What about it?" Natsu asks yanking his face away from her. "It didn't happen today," she says narrowing her eyes. "So?" he says getting nervous. "You must've gotten it over the weekend." "I fell down the stairs," Natsu says immediately. Porlyusica wasn't buying it, "If you fell down the stairs and got this kind of bruise then you would be dead, you could survive if you were lucky but," she looks at Natsu and says, "due to your size you would have snapped your neck." Natsu looks away.

"Now let me look at your stomach," she says. "What?" Natsu says confused. "The two boys say that you were coughing up a lot of blood. Now let me check your stomach," Porlyusica says demandingly. The two boys lean forward to see the damage. Natsu lifts up his shirt slowly. Scars and bruises littered his body. Porlyusica stares wide eyed, "How did this happen?" "A fight..." Natsu says quietly. "A fight or a beating?" she asks meaningfully, she knows how cruel this world is and knew that the bruises on the boy's stomach was from a fight, but his cheek and the scars that was from a something else or _someone_ else. Natsu avoided her gaze and shifted nervously.

"Several veins were popped on the cheek, stomach is no better," Porlyusica began to talk to herself for a minute or two.

"What's your parents' names?" she asked. "Parent," Natsu swallowed hard. "Excuse me?" Porlyusica asked. "Parent," he says just as strained, "I only have one parent." "I see," she says quietly, "What's their name?" "Inigo." She remebered that name, and it made so much sense now. She remebered that boy, just as hot-headed as the one in front of her. She also remembered Natsu's face he looked like...Surya. Inigo's wife; she remembered not being able to attend her funeral because of a trip she was on. How did she not see it? She looked at Natsu small and petite like his mother; his face was so much like hers. He was the exact image of her.

"I'll call him," she says quietly. "Is that really necessary?" Natsu asks. Gray and Loke looked at eachother confused. "Why do you not wanna go home?" Loke asks, "If I were you I'd be dancing right about now." "Sure," Natsu says sarcasticly. "Don't you boys have a class to get to?" Porlyusica askes and just as she said that the bell rang. "Oh, shit," They say in unison and take off out the door. "I don't plan on loosing my job," Porlyusica says, "So I'm going to call your father, but you should probably rest 'til he gets here."

" _I need all the rest I can get_..." Natsu thought to himself.

* * *

"Where's Natsu?" Rougue asked Zeref. "I don't know maybe he's running late for class...You know how much he hates this class," Zeref responded. "Why wouldn't he?" Rogue says looking at the teacher. Professor Zero was no ones favorite...well maybe his son's, Midnight, who got away with messing with the three of them. One weird thing about the boy is that he had a bad habit of...falling asleep everywhere and anywhere.

* _Beep_ *

"Professor Zero?" came a quiet voice.

"Yes?" Zero replied.

"Please send Zeref Dragneel to the principal's office," the voice said.

"Yes mam'."

"Thank you, sir."

* _Beep_ * the intercom turned off.

"Oooooo," everyone childishly said. Zeref waved to Rogue and left the room with a sigh. This was about Natsu he knew. " _Dammit_ ," he thought. Zeref walked down the halls until he got to the front office walked in then went to the room with Principal on it. He took a deep breathe and walked in.

"Zeref, my boy!" Makarov said as soon as Zeref cracked open the door, "Well it's nice to see you."  
"Nice to see you too," Zeref replied. Makarov had visited the twins when they were eleven. "This is about Natsu isn't it?" Zeref asked. "Yes, it is," Makarov said suddenly serious, "I need to ask you a few questions before I tell you what happened first; is that alright?"  
"Of course."  
"First of all, how did Natsu get that bruise on his cheek?"  
Zeref stiffened but answered, "He fell d-"  
"Don't give me any of'he fell down the stairs' bullshit." "I'm sorry, but I-" "Please, Zeref, This is for both of you just tell me."  
"I can't," Zeref looked away.  
"Let me give you some motivation."  
"Blackmail?"  
"No, like I said motivation. Natsu is on his way home."  
"What?" Zeref stiffened again.  
"Your father came to pick him up fifteen minutes ago."  
"Our father."  
"Excuse me?" Makarov asked confused.  
"Our father did it to him," Zeref began to tremble.  
"How long has this been going on?" Makarov asks trying not to get angry that one of his favorite students would do such a thing.  
"S-since we c-could walk," Zeref says tears brimming over his eyes, "P-please Makarov y-you gotta b-bring him back." "I promise I will," Makarov says dialing in the number of Atlas and Igneel.

* * *

 **I like how this went more than the last chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoyed and have a lovely day~**


	4. Chapter 7

Natsu was woken up by Porlyusica. She told him his father was here to pick him up. He stared at her for a while not recalling what had happened, but when he did he grunted from having to sit up and get out of the comfortable bed.

He got his stuff from the corner of the room and was excorted by the old woman outside. His father was waiting for him leaning on the car door. Natsu walked right past the man that was two and a half feet taller than him and got in the car without a word. Porlyusica walked up to him and asked with the best smile she could muster, "How have you been?" "Good. What about you? Still have to deal with stubborn brats?" Inigo said with a fake smile that she saw through. "It's getting better," she said, "You better get going. That boy is in pretty bad shape; I'm sure he would like some rest." "Yeah..." he said with slight anger.

He left Porlyusica to dwell in her thoughts and left not saying another thing. She was pretty sure of what was going on now. She would have to leave it in Makarov's hands.

The ride home was quiet. Of course it wouldn't be when the two got home, that was for sure. Natsu listened to the radio quietly trying to get himself ready for the pain sure to come. He closed his eyes and unconsiously began to hum to the tune of the music unaware of everything. When Inigo pulled up to the driveway, the music still going, he got out of the car and open Natsu's grabbing him by the arm roughly making him let out a yelp.

Inigo dragged him out the car while Natsu repeatedly beat against Inigo's arm in vain. Natsu started to scream and hit harder than he ever did. When they got to the door, Inigo opened it roughly and threw Natsu in it by his arm.

Natsu graoned, but even though he was in pain, and he tried to scoot away from his father. Inigo walked in and Natsu was ready for a hit when Inigo walked right passed him. Natsu knew what he was going for and quickly got up, holding on to his stomach. He tried to get up the stairs, but his father was already coming back down. Inigo pushed him to the ground making him tumble down the stairs.

"You took her away from me!" Inigo yelled with so much rage, "You made me suffer! You took her away don't you feel guilty?! Don't you?!" "Please Dad, listen to me! I d-" Natsu began but was quickly cut off. "I wish you would just die!" Inigo screamed at the top of his lungs. Natsu began to tear up. He knew his father hated him, but it still hurt. Inigo grabbed Natsu by his hair, and got out a stick. Yes, a stick. Natsu had been beat with it many times before, but it looks like his father had added something to it...nails...

Inigo dragged Natsu by his hair up the stairs, and threw him in the bathroom. It was small, but big enough to fit the two. Natsu walked backwards to the wall behind him. Inigo put his hand next to his shoulder to trap him from escaping. "P-please, st-top," Natsu stuttered out. "You stole her from me!" Inigo yelled in Natsu's face making him look away, "I'll make you pay!" Inigo took the stick and beat it against Natsu's right arm, nails pierced his skin. Natsu let out a blood-curdling scream. Inigo ripped the stick out of the poor boy making him scream again. Tears were now pouring from Natsu's eyes like waterfalls. Inigo went for his left leg next beating it twice quickly. Natsu screams and falls to the ground cradling his leg. Inigo took one look at the boy. His uniform was ripped, blood drenched it. His arm and leg were no better than his uniform. His flesh was ripped apart. Natsu's face was scrunched up and full of pain. Inigo thought to himself, "He doesn't deserve to look like her...He should be dead not her...His fault...His fault! HIS FAULT!" Inigo started screaming like a mad man; beating his son wherever it made contact with it.

Natsu screamed as loud as he could the stick came down on his back then his hip then it missed, right next to his head. His voice was raw and his father had stopped...for now. He looked at his son again; Natsu looked right back at him. Natsu whimpered and tried to scoot against the wall.

Inigo lifted up the stick and aimed for Natsu's head. He brought it down only for it to be stopped by a hand, nails peircing it another connecting with Natsu's neck making him scream. Two big arms grasped around Inigo's armpit and held his head. Inigo screamed at them to let go, but the person was stronger than him. Natsu tried to turn his neck only to hurt himself more. "Sit still," a man told him. Natsu did as he was told as the man tried to gently remove the nail from his neck, making Natsu groan. The man finally got the nail out making him let out a sigh of relieve that Natsu was still breathing. Natsu looked up to see that the man was Igneel. "Ig-," Natsu started to choke making blood pour out his mouth. "Shhh," Igneel said soothingly, "It's going to be okay. Get that man out of here!" Igneel gently lifted Natsu up bridal style, and carried him down the stairs quickly. "Ig-," Natsu started to choke again, but stubborn as he is he kept trying to say the man's name, "Ign-," more coughing and choking. "Be quiet, Natsu!" Igneel yelled at the boy. Natsu ignored him, "Igneel." He finally choked out, but he had more to say, "Th-thank y-you." The boy began to sob more. Igneel began to tear up, "Please t-take care of him." He laid Natsu on the ambulance bed immediatly drenching it with blood. "We'll do our best," the doctor said.

Zeref was in the ambulance van, and when he saw Natsu he couldn't do anything but cry. Zeref wanted to hug his brother, and tell him everything was going to be alright, but Natsu was a wreck. His whole body was ripped apart. He was surprised to see his face had been unharmed; their dad usually went for Natsu's face.

They got to the hospital so fast. When they started taking Natsu to the operation room, Zeref panicked. He tried to get to Natsu, but was stopped by Igneel holding on to his torso. "Zeref, look it's going to be okay," Igneel tried making him feel better. "Do you promise?" Zeref said looking hopefully to Igneel. Igneel paused and thought about it for a moment, "I promise."

-3 days later-

Natsu's eyes fluttered opened to quite the scene. Gajeel and Igneel were yelling at a doctor and someone he didn't recognize. Rogue and Zeref were sitting on his right crying. His body was cover in bandages his arm and leg were in a cast. "Z-zer," Natsu was trying to get the words out, and rogue and Zeref had their eyes glued to him, "Zeref." "Natsu!" Zeref yelled hugging Natsu around the neck causing the boy to wince, but not complain. Everyone looked at him, and ran to his side besides the doctor and the person. "Zeref, you're hurting him," Igneel said calmly. "Oh! Sorry, Natsu," Zeref says worried. Natsu tries to get up. "Woah! Hold on there, Natsu," Igneel says slightly pushing the boy making him fall back down to the pillow. "W-wh-why?" Natsu said trying with much effort to speak. "You're going to have trouble speaking for awhile, so take it easy okay?" Igneel tried explaining. "O-ok-kay." "Heh...that means stop talking, Natsu," Rogue says with a small smile. "I-I d-do-don't-" "Natsu! Shut up!" Gajeel says agitated. Everyone laughs. "Excuse me. I'm sorry to interupt...whatever this is," the man Natsu didn't recognize said, "I need to speak with Natsu. I understand that he can't speak well, but I'll be patient. So if you would." The man gestured for them to leave. Igneel whispered something to the man making him go pale, and then left with the others.

"Can I ask you a few questions Nastu?" the man said. Natsu narrowed his eyes, "S-sure." "Okay first off I need to know if there is any video cameras in your house," he says waving his hand. Nastu thought about it for a moment and then said, "T-t-th-there i-is o-one i-it's i-in D-dad's r-room." "Okay has your father ever assaulted you in that room." Natsu knew exactly what this was for now. His father was trying to defend himself, and this man needed evidence. "Y-y-yes s-sir." The man sighed, "I hate to ask you this, but how many times has he assaulted you?" Natsu thought about it for a moment, and he honestly didn't know. His dad had did it to many times. "I-i'm S-sor-sorry, b-b-but I lo-lost co-count." "I see. Do you know why he did it?" Natsu nods. "Then tell me." "B-bec-because I l-look l-like h-her." "Like who?" "O-our m-moth-ther. S-she d-died giv-ving birth t-t-to u-us." Natsu took big gulps of air. "Right. I'm sorry for taking up your time." The man leaves the room, and everyone including the doctor rushed in. The doctor checked the monitor for Nastu's heart. It was going a little faster, but was calming down. Everyone else started asking questions ones Natsu didn't want to answer. Sleep started to pull at his eyelids. He closed his eyes slowly and ignored everything around him. He didn't want to think about anything else.

"Quiet!" Rogue says quieting everyone, "He's out cold." Rogue points at Natsu. His quiet snores echoed around the room. Igneel bellowed with laughter, "He sleeps for three days and wakes up only to fall asleep again." Gajeel has a small smile on is face. Zeref then smiles at him weirdly. "What?" Gajeel asks. "You care about him..." Zeref smiles and looks at the ground. "What makes you think that?" Gajeel says looking away. "Nevermind it was silly of me," Zeref grins at him still with a weird smile. "Damn right it was," Gajeel says, but Zeref swore he saw him smiling at Natsu must've been his imagination.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Have a lovely day~**


	5. Chapter 8

**Sorry the chapter is short. I'm also sorry I haven't been posting recently a friend of mine died a mouth ago. Please keep her family in your prayers**.

* * *

"Shut up!" yelled Inigo. "B-but I d-didn't mean-," young Natsu was cut off by his father. "Don't give me that! You just love destroying stuff I hold dear to me huh?!"Inigo screamed kicking Natsu in the stomach twice. "I-it was an ac-accident," Natsu choked out as his father picked him up by his collar.  
"Accident my ass!" Inigo screamed in Natsu's face causing him to look at the ground.

10 year-old Natsu had knocked into on a coffee table while trying to get something out of a cabinet. A picture of Surya, Natsu's mom, that was always face down, had been knocked over breaking the picture.

Natsu looked down at the picture while his father was screaming. She was pretty he had to admit.

Inigo threw Natsu on the broken glass causing it to cut into his forearms and bare feet. The boy let out a scream.

"Natsu?" Zeref said quietly as he turned the corner leading into the living room, "Oh my god, Natsu!" "Z-zeref, I-i'm okay," Natsu said choking up blood. "Natsu..." Zeref tears up. Inigo yells, "You brat! You should be dead!" Inigo leans down and punches Natsu in the face. Natsu flung against the wall that was close. Zeref ran in front of Natsu. "Pl-please, s-stop," Zeref sobbed out. Natsu looked up right when Inigo grabbed Zeref and flung him away.

* * *

"Zeref!" Natsu flung awake in the hospital bed. "Natsu! I'm here, but you shouldn't yell it'll mess up your voice," Zeref smiled. "S-sor..ry," Natsu said quietly. "It's fine, but what were you yelling for? Bad dream?" "Y-yes," Natsu said looking away. "Oh? Well it's over now," Zeref smiled again. "Z-zeref, a-are yu-you o-ok-okay?" Natsu asked. "Yeah, why do you ask?" Zeref said confused. "I-i ju-just ne-needed t-to re-reas-sure my-myself," Natsu said quietly while rolling over away from Zeref. "What do you mean?" Zeref asked, "You know what, never mind."

...

Natsu had been in the hospital for two weeks. He had been regularly visited by Rogue and Gajeel, and he had no clue what was going outside of the hospital room. Igneel was fighting for custody over the twins, Inigo was pleading innocent in court, Zeref went to see Inigo and was in court, and all this happened in two weeks without Natsu ever knowing until he got curious.

Igneel had visited him the next day, and Natsu was curious of what was happening. "H-hey Ig..neel?" Natsu asked. "Yes?" he said. He was sitting in a chair next to the bed. "Has any-anything n-new ha-happened?" he asked quietly. "It depends, what you want to know?" Igneel asked him. "I-in c-court," he said. Igneel looked at Natsu confused, "What do you mean?" "I-i'm n-not st-stupid. M-my D-dad i-is in c-court," Natsu said looking away. Igneel leaned back in his chair, "He is pleading guilty." "Oh," Natsu looked down. "You've been through a lot," Igneel said softly, "You should sleep." "I've b-been sl-sleeping t-to much," Natsu said a little agitated, "When am I-i go-going t-to c-court. Zeref has hasn't he?" "You're smarter than you look," Igneel smiled, "Well I've been doing everything in my power to stop you from going until you have completely healed."

"Wh-when am I-i g-get-ting o-out of here?" Natsu asked. "Maybe another two weeks," Igneel said. Natsu groaned. "W-well I-i-" Natsu was cut off by another one of his coughing fits. "You'll never get out of here if you don't take care of that throat," Igneel chuckled. Natsu pouted and started playing with the bandages on his neck. "Get some sleep," Igneel said as he walked out of the hospital room. Natsu stared at where Igneel once was. He sighed, " _Everytime I do I have nightmares_..." Natsu thought to himself about whether he should or not. " _The sooner I do the faster I'll get out of here_ ," he thought.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed and have a lovely day~**


	6. Author's Note

**A/N:I swear if people don't get their driving skills in gear! I'm going to personally give them a lesson cause this is the second time I've had a friend die from this... Katie was my best friend, my BFFL, she was like my little sister, and they took her away from me! Why?!**

 **Take this advice from me. Don't wait to tell a person stuff, forgive and forget, and always show that you care about them because you never know if that's the last time you'll see them.**

 **I won't be publishing any new chapters or stories for awhile. I need to get my life together. Please wait for more.**

 **'Til next time -SweetartNinja**


	7. Chapter 9

**A/N: I messed up in chapter 8 when Natsu asked Igneel what was going on in court Igneel said Inigo is pleading guilty, but HE'S NOT he's pleading INNOCENT!**

 **I just needed to get that through to everyone who's confused. BTW I've been getting better. I've accepted the loss of my dear friend, the pain will stay with me, but she will to, in my heart.**

 **Sorry for the lack of updates! My life has been shit, I've lost a friend, my BFFL, and found out my grandmother has cancer.**

* * *

 **-Two weeks have passed-**

Two weeks and Natsu was ready to get out of the hospital which meant he was going to court. Zeref, Igneel, Gajeel, and Rogue all disagreed with this, but Natsu wanted to go...The reason? No one knew.

Natsu was brought out to Igneel's car in a wheelchair. Natsu had bandages all around his torso, his right arm, his left leg, and his neck. The small boy was asleep. Igneel lifted Natsu into the back seat where Zeref was. Igneel got into his seat and looked at the scene in the back. Zeref was looking down at his little brother who sleeping on his shoulder.. Igneel smiled at the scene. "Zeref?" the boy looked up at the man calling his name with a soft smile. * ** _SNAP_** * * ** _FLASH_** * Zeref looks away from the flash. Igneel turned back around and looked at his results. It was a nice picture.

Igneel started his car and made his way to his house knowing that they all were going to court soon. The car ride was silent except for the soft snoring of Natsu. When they got there Zeref didn't bother to wake Natsu instead he gave him a piggy-back ride.

Igneel opened the door for Zeref and they walked into a two-story house. When you walk in there is a open space to the kitchen and if you go past that there is the living room and to the left of that is a door that was Igneel's bedroom with a bathroom and the stairs were right next to that if you went up you would find a guest bedroom and bathroom and a game room. ( _sry I'm bad at describing houses and rooms_ ).

"Did you win custody of us?" Zeref asked hopeful.

"Yeah, surprisingly," Igneel smiles, "Let me take him off your hands."

Igneel takes Natsu and goes up the stairs with Zeref following close behind him. He walks in the guest room which is as big as a living room and had a lot of boxes the only out of place thing about it is the grand piano sitting in the corner of the room. Igneel sits Natsu in the the bed and covers him up.

Zeref sighed, "Igneel?"

"What?" Igneel turns his gaze to Zeref with a smile.

"Will Natsu be...okay?" Zeref looks down.

"Well he's here isn't he?" Igneel gives him a goofy smile.

Zeref didn't cheer up, "I mean mentally..."

"Oh," Igneel's smile disappears, "I scheduled a therapist to check him out later on."

"Natsu, won't like that," Zeref looks up with a frown, "And you know that."

"I know," Igneel looked down, "You're a smart kid Zeref. This is what's best for him-"

"No, it's not!" Zeref suddenly got angry surprising Igneel, "Natsu, has been hurt! Getting a random stranger to help him through this isn't going to help him at all!"

Zeref was sobbing at this point, "You wouldn't understand..."

Zeref looked up at Igneel angry, but that soon disappeared once he saw a tear roll down the man's face.

"Don't you think I know that," Igneel says not once raising his voice, "I know I don't understand. That's why I'm trying my best to understand."

Zeref felt guilty, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. You should get some rest too," Igneel smiles leaving the room, "By the way, I went to your house and got all of your stuff. I even found the stereo and the CD. Gajeel and Rogue are coming over later too." With that note Igneel left and set to work to find the CD and stereo.

* * *

"Gray, what's been up with you lately?" Sting asks with slight worry in the car pick up area.

Gray looked at his friend, "Well you know how Loke and I found that kid in the bathroom?"

"Yeah, poor guy," Sting says with a frown, "What about it?"

"I haven't seen him around the sixth grade hall," Gray says nervously.

Loke was sitting right next to them with girls sitting with him, "I haven't seen him either. What was his name again, Natsy?"

"Natsu," Gray says shaking his head.

One of the girls laugh.

"What's so funny?" Gray asked.

The girl looks up at Gray with a smile, "He's been absent for more than a month. Rumors are going around saying his Dad abused him and went to jail. I think his name was Inigo Dragneel."

Another girl joins in, "Oh yeah! He was all over the news and newspaper! Headlines reading **"One of the Most Popular Man in Fiore is Charged with Child Abuse!"** a really long headline if you ask me."

"He was a friend of my father's," Gray says confused, "He always talked about how his wife died, Surya."

"She was a really popular singer back in the day," Loke says, "A friend to all is what my dad calls her."

"I have one of her some of her songs on my phone," Sting says.

"Play it!" everyone says.

Sting goes to his playlist and says, "I'll play 'At the Beginning' she's doing a duet with Inigo, I think."

It started out with the piano and soon the music picked up at Surya's voice could be heard:

" _We were strangers, starting out on a journey_  
 _Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through_  
 _Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing_  
 _At the beginning with you."_

And then they heard Inigo and they were just as surprised as they were with Surya.

 _"No one told me, I was going to find you_  
 _Unexpected, what you did to my heart_  
 _When I lost hope, you were there to remind me_  
 _This is the start."_

Then they sung together.

 _"And life is a road that I wanna keep going_  
 _Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_  
 _Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey_  
 _I'll be there when the world stops turning_  
 _I'll be there when the storm is through_  
 _In the end I wanna be standing_  
 _At the beginning with you."_

Surya then sung a line and Inigo sung the next one, and they sung the last two together.

 _"We were strangers, on a crazy adventure_  
 _Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true_  
 _Now here we stand, unafraid of the future_  
 _At the beginning with you."_

"Sting!" Sting looked up to see his mom.

He turned the song off getting disappointed groans.

"Bye guys!"

Loke and Gray waved to their friend as he left.

"Do you think Natsu can sing like that?" Loke asks elbowing Gray.

The girls laugh. "I bet Natsu couldn't sing a single note if he tried!" one said.

"How do you know?" Gray says looking at the girl with disgust.

The girl widens her eyes with the tone he was using.

"I'll make you bet," Loke says, "If Natsu can sing just as good as his mom and dad I'll give you twenty dollars."

"Loke, are you serious?" Gray asks like he should be on his side, "You know what fine!"

"Gray! Come on!"

Gray turns to his mom, "I'll win that bet!"

He said walking away.

* * *

 **What did you guys think?**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Have a lovely day~**


	8. Chapter 10

**-4 years later-** (twins are 16)

"Natsu?!" Zeref shouted after his twin brother who was running away with a towel.

Natsu laughed and ran down the stairs with an evil grin, "This is revenge! You shouldn't look at people's personal papers!"

"You mean your diary?!" Zeref said angry as he ran naked and wet from his shower.

"It's not a diary!" Natsu said cornered by Zeref now.

Zeref frowned, "Just give me the damn towel, Natsu."

Igneel walked in the door and saw a naked Zeref and Natsu holding a towel in front of him.

Igneel sighed, "Give him the towel, Natsu."

"Then tell him to stop looking in my books!" Natsu said pointing at Zeref.

"Zeref stop looking Natsu's diary," Igneel says agitated.

"It's not a diary!" Natsu shouts at Igneel.

Zeref snatches the towel from Natsu and goes upstairs and into the bathroom slamming the door behind. Natsu flinches from the sound.

Natsu then decides to sit next to Igneel.

Igneel looks the boy over, "What's been bothering you?"

Natsu looked at the man and narrowed his eyes, "It's not a diary."

Igneel chuckled, "Then what is it if you write your life in it then-"

"I don't," Natsu looked away.

"Then what do you write in it?"

"You would laugh..."

"No, I won't..."Igneel says trying to comfort the pinkette.

Natsu hesitated, "I...songs...I write songs in it..."

Igneel's eyes widened, "That's not a bad thing, Natsu."

Natsu looked up at him happily, "Really?"

"Yeah," Igneel laughed, "By the way I signed you up for school. You start in three weeks."

Natsu bolted off the couch, "What?! But summer seemed so short."

The boy ran up the stairs and shouted, "It was way to short!" Igneel chuckled

Natsu opened his shared bedroom. Zeref was sitting in a fresh pair of clothes on his bed, his hair still dripping a little bit.

Zeref looked up from his phone, "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too," Natsu says looking away.

"You should sing your songs," Zeref smiles this time not looking up, "They're good."

Natsu's eyes widened; he had hoped Zeref hadn't suspected anything.

Zeref turns off his phone, "I saw piano notes in there. Do you want me to play while you sing?"

Natsu looks at his songbook, then at the piano, and finally at Zeref who was staring at him patiently.

"Sure," Natsu smiled.

Zeref got off his bed and sat at the bench waiting for Natsu to give him the notes knowing Natsu had already memorized the notes.

Natsu sat the book on the stand for him.

"Just tell me when your ready," Zeref smiled.

Natsu took a deep breath and sung and as soon as he did Zeref played. The lyrics sounded like he was talking to someone.

 _I never meant to make it such a mess_  
 _I never thought that it would go this far_  
 _So I just stand here sorry_  
 _Searching for something to say_  
 _Something to say_  
 _Words fail, words fail_  
 _There's nothing I can say_

 _I guess I thought I could be part of this_  
 _I never had this kind of thing before_  
 _I never had that perfect person_  
 _Who somehow could see the good part of me_

 _I never had the dad who stuck it out_  
 _No corny jokes or baseball gloves_  
 _No mom who just was there_  
 _'Cause mom was all that she had to be_

 _That's not a worthy explanation_  
 _I know there is none_  
 _Nothing can make sense of all these things I've done_

 _Words fail, words fail_  
 _There's nothing I can say_  
 _Except sometimes, you see everything you wanted_  
 _And sometimes, you see everything you wish you had_  
 _And it's right there, right there, right there_  
 _In front of you_  
 _And you want to believe it's true_  
 _So you... make it true_  
 _And you think maybe everybody wants it_  
 _And needs it... a little bit... too..._

 _This was just a sad invention_  
 _It wasn't real, I know_  
 _But we were happy_  
 _I guess I couldn't let that go_  
 _I guess I couldn't give that up_  
 _I guess I wanted to believe_  
 _'Cause if I just believe_  
 _Then I don't have to see what's really there_  
 _No, I'd rather pretend I'm something better than_  
 _These broken parts_  
 _Pretend I'm something other than_  
 _This mess that I am_  
 _'Cause then I don't have to look at it_  
 _And no one gets to look at it_  
 _No, no one can really see_  
 _'Cause I've learn to slam on the brake_  
 _Before I even turn the key_  
 _Before I make the mistake_  
 _Before I lead with the worst of me_  
 _I never let them see the worst of me_

 _'Cause what if everyone saw?_  
 _What if everyone knew?_  
 _Would they like what they saw?_  
 _Or would they hate it too?_  
 _Will I just keep on running away from what's true?_

 _All I ever do is run_  
 _So how do I step in_  
 _Step into the sun?_  
 _Step into the sun_

Zeref was trying to hold in the tears, but it wasn't helping. Natsu was trying as well being more successful than his older brother.

Natsu heard a beep and turned to the doorway. There stood Igneel holding a camera. He smiled and then said, "I had just enough storage to get the whole thing."

Natsu and Zeref looked at each other and then back at Igneel with a look that could kill. "Um...I'm gonna go now," Igneel says backing out of the room.

Zeref flew out the bench as Natsu followed after him.

* * *

Gajeel stuffed binders and books into his bag. He wouldn't admit it, but he was happy Natsu and Zeref were finally coming back to school. They had been given a private tutor by Igneel until he decided they needed to go back to school.

Rogue came into the room that had a sign that said 'DO NOT ENTER', "Dinner is ready. Metalicana wanted to know if you were coming down."

"Yeah," Gajeel turned away and looked at the picture on his desk.

Rogue smiled at the picture, "We were all so happy then."

He scoffed, "What happened?"

Rogue frowned, "You know what happened."

"This world is so cruel and unfair. What's the point in living?" Gajeel says facing away from his little brother.

"Gajeel!" Rogue shouts, "What's been up with you lately? Our lives are getting better! We have Metalicana, and Natsu and Zeref have Igneel!"

Gajeel continued to sit on the floor silently.

Rogue heard someone coming up the stairs, but he didn't care at that moment, "Sure, it's unfair, but that's life! That's why we have to keep going! Prove to God or whoever the hell is in control that you can do this! Stop being such an asshole and accept that fact!"

Rogue felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked at Metalicana.

"Go eat, Rogue," he said with a soft smile.

"He's right you know," Metalicana said with a sad smile, "Life is unfair, but only because of the delusion that it is fair."

He closed the door softly leaving Gajeel in silence. He looked at the picture one last time before he left the room to grab a plate of dinner. The picture was of Natsu being held in a choke hold and Rogue laughing while Zeref comes out of the hide out and stares wide eyed at them. Everyone except Zeref were in front of the hide out they made in the park.

* * *

 **Here it is the next chapter! What do you think?**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Have a lovely day~**


	9. Chapter 11

**Ello! my Sweets! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile...I was on vacation! Something to calm my nerves, you know? Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Summer vacation is ending and school is beginning. Gray Fullbuster thought to himself as he walked with his cousin and best friend.

Gray didn't really care about the attention poeple gave him. All his life stuff has been handed to him. His popularity was given by his family. He got everything he ever wanted even if he didn't ask for much. But he wasn't the kind of person to flaunt his richness and popularity around unlike his cousin Loke.

But school was starting, and little did he know it was going to be way different from the school years before.

He walked down the hallway with Sting and Loke by his side. Girls whispered about wanting to be with them and guys whispered about wanting to be him. It seemed like a normal school year. Three weeks passed by, and they would be getting new students, twins.

The teacher, Mr. Clive, told us all to give them both a warm welcome even though it sounded more like a warning. He also said that they were unidentical twins.

And he meant it when he said unidentical, from their skin to their height nothing matched. One of them had black hair and pale skin, but the shorter one had spiky pink hair and a sunkissed tan. They both wore the school uniform, but even then there were differences. The taller one had it on perfectly and neat; he also wore a necklace. The other one had his uniform on right, but it was to big for him, and he had a scarf wrapped around his neck which was kinda odd. The only thing that seemed to match were their eyes. They were pitch black and looked like they could kill you just by looking at them for to long.

Gray stared at the one with pink hair he looked so familar. _"How many people have I met with pink hair?,"_ he wondered.

Mr. Clive smiled at them and asked, "Would you like to introduce yourselves?" They smiled at each other and said at the same time, "Yes, sir."

They bowed at the same and the taller one said, "My name is Zeref Dragneel."

"And my name is Natsu Dragneel," the shorter one says.

"Thank you, you may sit down boys," Mr. Clive smiles.

That name seemed to strike a chord in Gray 'Natsu Dragneel'. It seemed to strike a chord in everyone else as well. Gray could only hear bits and peices, but he did hear 'cursed childern', 'abused', 'court', and 'TV'.

Then it clicked Natsu Dragneel the boy Loke and him helped out in that bathroom and the kid with famous singers as parents. His mother died giving birth, and his father abused them until they were twelve. Gray looked around the room everyone was talking about them and staring, but the twins didn't seem to care.

Class then began. Gray took out a piece of paper and wrote on it then folded it up. He look from his teacher and Loke and then sat it on his desk. Loke gave him a strange look. It read-

 _Do you remember Natsu?_

Loke wrote something down and then passed it back.

 _No. Why do you ask?_

Gray glared at him and received a shrug from his cousin.

 _The one we helped in the bathroom! The one we made a bet on._

Loke stared at the note for a little while then finally wrote back.

 _OH! That Natsu!_

Gray face palmed and nodded to Loke; his cousin mouthed the word 'Oh' to him making Gray even more agitated.

"Loke! Gray! If your done playing charades, I would like to get on with my lesson," Mr. Clive shouts.

"Yes sir," they say spontaneously.

Snickers filled the air as the lesson started.

Across the room, Natsu stared at the two trying his best to remember them, but when Mr. Clive said their names it all came back to him and when it did he tried his best to forget that day as his hand unconsciously went to his neck where a scar lay covered by his scarf, a chill running down his spine.

* * *

"Lunch is my favorite subject," Natsu grinned as Rogue, Gajeel, and Zeref sat down being the first in the lunch room.

Gajeel laughed, "Are you sure? By the looks of it shortie you don't eat at all."

Zeref sighed laying a hand on Gajeel's shoulder, "Trust me he does."

"I could eat a whole buffet if I wanted to!" Natsu says, "And who are you calling short?"

"You," Gajeel laughed, "Look around you...you are shorter than most of the girls here."

"Whatever," Natsu grumbles, "I'll grow to be taller than all of you you'll see!"

As people came into the cafeteria, they began to stare and chatter filled the room. Natsu ate silently for the rest of lunch listening. He was a good listener and observer. His brother seemed to be used to Natsu staring off in space and just taking everything in, but Gajeel and Rogue were confused. Natsu was loud and sometimes you couldn't get him to shut up. They guessed they didn't really get to see them much, so they haven't seen them evolve.

Rogue, Zeref, and Gajeel ended up talking to each other as Natsu heard footsteps from behind him. He sat up and turned around. A rather tall boy and a few others came up to them. Looking about them, the boy stared at Natsu for awhile. He then said in a gruff voice, "These are the newbies?"

Natsu raised an eyebrow, "And if we are?"

"I was just wondering what all the talk was about," he smirks.

Gajeel sneers, "Back off, Midnight."

"Calm down, I was just-"

"Looking for new recruits?" Gajeel narrows his eyes, "You'll get none from here, so get lost."

Midnight stared at Natsu again, "Oh really? Your friends here looks interested."

Midnight gets close making Natsu back up in disgust.

Natsu frowns, "I don't really want to...because then I would have to look at your face all day."

Zeref and Rogue snicker. Midnight's eyes widen and looks at Gajeel who has a smirk on his face. Natsu turns back around and looks at Zeref asking if he was going to eat the roll on his plate.

Midnight frowns and then turns back around walking away from them feeling a little happy. He was expecting Natsu to say no but he had a plan.

* * *

 **Goodbye my Sweets! I hope this chappie was enjoyable!**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Have a lovely day~**


End file.
